


Laundry Day

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuz we're all stir crazy, Laundry day, M/M, Nudity, Popular television (but spoofed), Quarantine, Smut, Tim Drake: cock blocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: It was so brief that his mind dismissed it as nothing at first. Then it passed by again and he couldn’t ignore it. He pulled his earbuds out, slipped the cord into his book to hold his place, and sat up. “Why?” he blurted out immediately upon seeing Dick strutting about stark naked. “Just why?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine ficlets round 3! I'm on a little roll here! Actually keeping up with this daily! It's still early, but I'm happy I'm doing it!
> 
> Anywho, this one's another extreme: what happens when you lose track of laundry. This one even guest stars Tim (who is likely to make more appearances in these ficlets in the future).
> 
> As always, don't take anything too seriously, it's all in good fun. And this is part of a series of quarantine-themed, smutty short-fics with my fav boys. Reading the others aren't required as these aren't exactly plot-heavy; they're just for practice and for fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Jason’s apartment was relatively minimalistic. It came with the territory when you lived in a place that wasn’t even shown on the floorplans of a building. A basic kitchen, a simple living room, a single bedroom, a laundry closet, and a full bathroom. It didn’t really afford much space for two people, but now that Dick had been there for the better part of two months, they’d learned to work around each other.

One thing that had never ceased to amaze Dick was Jason’s ability to completely ignore the television in favor of reading a book. Dick could barely carry a conversation with music playing in the background and here Jason would be reading a book, earbuds in and plugged into an old mp3 player, and the television on in the background to whatever show Dick fancied at the moment.

This week’s ‘atrocity’ was some nonsense about a gun-toting gay guy with pet tigers and a fashion sense to rival Dick’s. Jason had settled onto the couch, paying the show no mind while reading Dostoevsky’s The Double with his music cranked up. There had been times when Dick wished Jason would pay him a little more attention, but on this particular day, for whatever reason, his reading had gone largely uninterrupted.

It was a nice change; to be able to read a wholly frustrating book (Jason’s favorite saying about Dostoevsky was that one should only read one of his books a year to keep from getting too pissed off) without worrying about his wholly frustrating roommate.

It wasn’t that the music made him deaf to the goings on of his apartment. Hell, he could probably better follow the show that was playing than Dick at this point in spite of his efforts to block it out. He could feel the vibrations when the washing machine had been turned on and recognized that Dick was at least being productive in a normal way for a change.

Then something odd slipped into Jason’s peripheral vision.

It was so brief that his mind dismissed it as nothing at first. Then it passed by again and he couldn’t ignore it. He pulled his earbuds out, slipped the cord into his book to hold his place, and sat up. “Why?” he blurted out immediately upon seeing Dick strutting about stark naked. “Just why?”

“Oh, hey, took you long enough to notice.” Dick snatched the book from Jason’s hand, setting it on the coffee table before straddling his lap and resting his arms on Jason’s shoulders. “I don’t even know what day it is anymore. Apparently I haven’t been keeping up with my laundry. Everything needed to be washed.”

Jason rested his hands on Dick’s hips, completely unfazed by the unwarranted advance, and noted, “You could have just stolen my clothes. Not like you haven’t been doing that half of the time anyways.”

Dick shrugged. “True, but you were just so into that book. I was getting jealous.”

“If you don’t want me to read, don’t put on shitty television.”

“Hey. At least I’m trying to keep up with the current trends, unlike somebody who’s reading some stuffy old dude’s book. Get with the century, old man.” Dick leaned down and began sucking a mark onto Jason’s jawline.

“Mmm. If I’m old, you must be ancient,” Jason teased. He reached for the end table drawer, searching for the bottle of lube he’d learned to keep handy there. “I’d like to get on even ground with you.”

Dick pulled away from Jason’s neck with a soft pop and slid off of him onto the other half of the couch, making himself comfortable. He snatched up the remote and swapped the show for a music channel with surprisingly sensual music on at just the right moment. “How about you give me a little show? Prove you’re better than the King of Cats.”

Jason scoffed. “Pretty sure a rock would be better than that weirdo.” Despite his words, he rocked his hips and made a show of pulling his shirt up over his head.

[Guys, you got a minute to—oops!]

Dick dropped off the couch like a gun had gone off and Jason, with his shirt still caught over his head, flailed around blindly and tripped over the coffee table.

Tim had popped up on their TV screen and, using the built-in video camera, had caught them in the act…again.

[Honestly, guys, you should put up a ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ notice or something! This is the third time! At least Jason hadn’t gotten his clothes off yet.]

“You’re the only one who forces calls through, asshole!” Jason snapped while getting his shirt back down and standing up. “The fuck do you need, anyways?”

[Wha? Oh! Right! You guys need anything? Doing a big grocery run.]

“We’re perfectly capable of getting groceries ourse—”

“Chocolate milk, corn flakes, and that peanut butter flavor protein powder Jason likes. He’s running low,” Dick said, arm extended in the air so that Tim could see it.

[Got it. You two play nice now!] And Tim’s face blacked out, leaving the same song that had been on before playing.

Jason flopped back onto the couch and put his feet on Dick, using him as a makeshift footrest. “Three times. You’d think he’d learn.”

“Jay? Jay, could you ease up a little?”

Jason scoffed and snatched up the remote, swapping over to Slaying Adam. “Nah. I think I’m good.”

“Jaaaaaay! My laundry is going off! C’moooon!”

“I’m sorry. I can’t hear you. I’m so old I think my hearing must be going.”

“Awww, I knew that’d come back to bite me in the ass.”


End file.
